


A New Home For The Holidays

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Magic, Minor Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, puzzlejune2019, puzzlemagic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After his father's death, Atem has nowhere to go for Christmas break- Yugi aims to fix thatThe only problem is that now Atem is rushed to finish his Christmas gift for his boyfreind, and it's ... a little harder than he had first implied....





	A New Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> For day 7 of Puzzle June- "Magic", because apparently I have to have a Hogwarts AU in _every_ month long challenge I do

"Ya' know I'd invite ya' if I could.... right?"

Glancing up from his morning pumpkin juice, Atem offered a gentle smile to his companion

"I know Joey, it's ok, really,"

"No, 'Tem, it's really not... I just .. I just don't like it, ya' know? You bein' here all by yourself for Christmas..."

"I won't be by myself, Hagrid will still be here, you know some teachers stay over break as well, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who won't be going home for the holidays student wise anyway,"

Joey still seemed pretty dissatisfied by that answer

"But still-"

Cut off suddenly, Joey looked up and grinned enthusiastically at the man approaching behind Atem

"Yug!! Hey buddy!"

"Hey Joey," Yugi greeted quickly, standing directly behind Atem as the Gryffindor turned around on the bench, a bright, excited look on his face

"Partner!! How are yo-"

"Atem I want you to spend Christmas with us," Yugi said suddenly and firmly, quickly getting the entire sentence out and leaving absolutely no room for arguments

Atem blinked, noting the blush that was slowly creeping up his partner's face, before grinning from ear to ear, eyes sparkling, as he stared up at him

"A-Are.... you sure...?"

"Ofcourse I'm sure, we're going to be together forever, right? Might as well start spending holidays together now, and it's not like you have- .. anywhere... _else_ to go so- ..... anyway as long as you don't mind that we live in the muggle real-OOF!"

Yugi didn't even get to finish speaking, he was instead engulfed in a massive, tight hug, much to his amusement, as Atem squeezed him excitedly

"Ofcourse I would like to spend Christmas with you! Why on earth would being from the muggle realm ever bother me!?"

"W-Well-"

"I will be there, Partner, with flying colors!"

Yugi felt his lips twitch into a smirk, snickering quietly under his breath as he carefully dislodged himself from his partner's grip

"As much as I appreciate that, it's ah... actually 'be there with _bells on_ ', 'with flying colors' is used for passing a test,"

"Oh... well then, I shall wear ALL of the bells!"

Yugi only chuckled at that, kissing his boyfreind on the cheek and reluctantly prying himself away

"Alright... then you had better get packing, we leave in the morning remember? I have to go back to my house now, but I'll see you later, right?"

"Ofcourse," the Gryffindor nodded enthusiastically, waving politely to Yugi as his boyfrend headed back to the Hufflepuff table

As soon as his partner was gone, he dropped the happy facade and immediately turned back to face Joey

"I need help,"

"What? With packin'? Well I ai-"

"No no, with Yugi's Christmas gift! I was going to make it over Christmas holidays and give it to him when he gets back but-"

"But now that you're gonna be with 'im _on_ Christmas-"

"Exactly,"

"Why're ya' makin' somethin' though? You're rich ain't ya'? Just buy somethin' nice, though I don't guess ya've got time for that now...."

Technically, he supposed that they could sneak off to Hogsmeade one last time if they were carefull, as this was the last day before break began, there were no classes, and everyone would likely be too busy packing and preparing to notice...

"Well I already did... ish, the gift is half bought, half made,"

Joey seemed unamused, if the deadpan look on his face was any indication

"Ok, now ya' lost me,"

"I... suppose it would just be better if I _showed_ you... wouldn't it?" he asked softly, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Yugi was preoccupied before grabbing an extra roll from the table, having had very little to eat so far from breakfast, and nudging Joey to follow him back up to the tower

~+~

"Woah..... 'Tem... that's beautifull... what is it?"

Atem grinned widely, taking a step towards the magnificent creation sitting in the center of his desk, a beautifull, rather sizable, golden pendant, shaped like a pyramid with the Eye Of Horus in the center, with little creases and lines decorating every inch or two of the thing, with a chain looped through the top

"It's a pendant, shaped like a pyramid with the Eye Of Horus in the center, it comes from my culture, as for what it does... it does a great number of things, the spell is designed to connect with a twin pendant, one just like this, to be worn by your beloved, when you hold it close, you can hear your lover's heartbeat, when you trace the lines, you can speak to them through the pendants, and when you press on the Eye in the center, you can project an image of yourself before them and have an image of them projected before you too, you can converse that way,"

"Bloody hell.... Yug's gonna cry when he gets this, ya' know that don't ya'?"

"I certainly hope so," Atem beamed in response, wich earned something of a concerned look from his freind

"O-Oh I just meant- ... I hope that he likes it,"

"Fuck, he's gonna _love_ it! But I don't see the problem, it looks finished to me, what else does it need?"

"A mate," Atem replied with a frown

"I designed them to work with a partner, right now I have this one completed but-"

"Ya' need another one or it's useless, oh 'Tem...." Joey sighed softly, feeling sympathetic to his freind

"Yes, I'm afraid I can't finish it on time, atleast... not on my own,"

"Well I'd love to help, but what can I do? I ain't exactly an artist an' I ain't great with magic either,"

"Well for one thing, I need you to pack for me,"

"'Kay, I can do that much,"

"And for another, I need you to get me a strand of Yugi's hair,"

...

Oh great, _this_ kind of shenanigan

"Sounds fun, anythin' else?"

"I'll let you know when you've completed those tasks,"

"A'right, I'm guessin' you're gonna stay here an' do the art thing then, you atleast _started_ on the other one yet?"

"Oh yes,"

Joey sighed in releif, shoulders sagging a little as he watched Atem reach over to another cloth-covered object, pull the block back, and reveal.....

A lump of gold that might be _vaguely_ in the process of being molded into a pyramid

....

"Atem you're _screwed_ ,"

"I know..."

 

~+~

 

Three hours later, Joey had finished his tasks

It wouldn't have taken nearly so long if he had been able to track down Yugi sooner but he seemed to be perpetually two minutes late to wherever Yugi was supposed to have been

He had finally managed to convince half of Gryffindor to help him look for his smaller freind before actually finding him

"Alright, your bags are packed, here's your hair, _please_ tell me ya've made some progress on that thing,"

"I have!" Atem beamed happily, spinning around in his chair and presenting Joey with...... a pyramid

Sadly, that was all, there was no detailing at all yet

"Oh 'Tem...."

"I know," Atem sighed miserably, hanging his head

"How long did the first one take ya' to make?"

"A month,"

"What!?"

"But that was between classes! I figured that it would only take half that time if I had the entire Christmas break to work with and not just an hour here and there,"

"Sure, two weeks I could see, but ya've got less than a DAY now! How're ya' gonna get a month o' work smushed into nineteen hours? An' that just assumes that ya' don't sleep- or eat, or, ya' know, _breathe_ ,"

"I can do it if I marathon it that way, I'll take a break from the molding in an hour or two and make the potion to wash the pendant in, it takes seven hours to brew so..."

"'Tem ya' can't be serious,"

"I am as serious as an unforgivable curse," Atem replied

"Joey it takes alot of time to design this, especially as I have to work with magic-laced tools to keep the gold moldable,"

"Yeah but if I let ya' kill yourself from not eatin' or sleepin' all day, Yugi's gonna skin my ass an' use it as a wall ornament,"

"You do not have to help any further, I have it from here,"

Joey frowned, watching as his freind began carefully carving into the golden pendant once again and heaving a long, heavy sigh

"No ya' don't, but.... ya' will, just hang tight, I'm about to do you a _huge_ favor buddy,"

 

~+~

 

"Mermaid,"

Joey would never get used to the big dungeon door opening up to let him into the Slytherin common rooms, it gave him the fucking creeps

But he had to focus on .... something _other_ than that for the time being

Atem and Yugi needed his help, they were his best freinds, and there was no way in hell he was going to turn his back on them now- especially after all that the two of them had done for him over the years

Shivering at the slight chill that rushed up his spine as he entered the room

He ignored the strange looks he was receiving from the Slytherins as he walked in, trying to keep his mind relatively clear as he strode forward, his eyes forward, trained on one person and one person in particular- who, luckily, was currently reading in front of the big glass window looking into the lake

"Shouldn't ya' be packin' by now?"

"I finished packing last night, shouldn't _you_?"

Joey just huffed and rolled his eyes, walking a little faster until he was ultimately in front of the green-clad man

"Look, as much as it burns my tongue to say this, I need your help,"

"With?"

"Ya' remember... how Atem's dad died at the beginnin' o' the school year?"

Finally, the Slytherin lowered his book and stared up at the blonde with raised eyebrows, his interest evidently caught

"I do,"

"He's goin' home for the holidays with Yugi,"

"Good for him,"

"But he ain't done with Yug's Christmas gift yet, it's an art project an' you're the only other artsy person I know 'sides from Yug 'imself, so ... will ya' help 'im? C'mon Kaiba, I know somewhere in that cold shell o' your's there's an actual beatin' heart, maybe smaller than everybody else's but it's there,"

After a moment of silence, Kaiba snapped his book shut, prompting Joey to jump slightly from the surprise as the Slytherin rose from his seat

"I suppose I have nothing better to do today, but you owe me Wheeler,"

"Yeah yeah I'm in your debt, _again_ , just cool it with the threats an' let's move,"

 

~+~

 

"I must admit, this is very intricate work, no wonder it takes you so long," Kaiba noted as he carved another line into the pendant

The lines were pretty, but they weren't merely for aesthetic value, they all had to be carefully placed in order for the magic to truly work, they had to connect up with eachother perfectly or else the communication spell would glitch

Even by Kaiba's standards, it was considerably advanced in both artistry and spellwork

He was actually kind of... impressed

"Thank you, I take that as quite the compliment," Atem smirked back

In order to keep themselves atleast somewhat working at the same time, Atem had decided to carve the Eye Of Horus separately and then melt it into the pendant when the linework was done

So far that seemed to be the saving grace of the project, they were working twice as fast- _easily_

And with Joey both minding the potion and taking care of packaging already-done pendant, Atem was growing more and more confident that they may just finish with enough time left to sleep

"You should, and you should savor it, you know I don't compliment everyone,"

"Oh I know," Atem chuckled softly, glancing over his shoulder and watching as Joey stirred the potion again, three times clockwise as the recipe called for, before going back to the wrapping papper he was working on

"You know.... you should tell him how you feel," Atem noted under his breath

"Excuse me?" Kaiba grumbled back

"Joey? You should tell him, before you go? This is our last year here Kaiba, you're running out of time,"

Kaiba huffed, clearly preparing to protest, when suddenly the door to the door room was pushed open, and before Atem could stop him-

"Atem? What are you doing in her-"

"YUGI!!!"

Just short of _flying_ out of his chair, Atem raced forward and shoved Yugi out of the room, shutting the door quickly behind him and grinning awkwardly

"Hello my beloved partner! How are you? Are you packed? Ready to leave in the morning?"

"I.. have been since last night ... I was coming to ask if _you_ were, but now I'm starting to wonder about more than just that, why are you acting so strangely?"

"Strangely? I'm .. not acting strangely, I always act this way,"

The Hufflepuff seemed entirely unimpressed by this

"Atem, did you skip eating again? Tristan said you barely had breakfast,"

"I-I ah... well... yes, I'm sorry aibou, I just .. I was so excited to pack to leave I suppose food just .... escaped me,"

"Oh sweetie..." Yugi said softly, leaning up and wrapping his arms around his boyfreind

"I'm relieved and happy to hear that you're so excited, but you really have to take better care of yourself, ok? Dinner is in ten minutes, why don't you come down with me and I'll sit with you, they aren't very strict on seating arrangements today,"

"Sure, just... um... allow me to get my cloak? I've been a bit cold all day,"

Yugi still seemed rather concerned, but ultimately nodded politely, smiling sweetly at his lover as Atem slipped back into his dorm room and sighed with releif

That was close...

Oh well, he could take a little time out for dinner now that he had an extra set of hands helping him... right?

 

~+~

 

"Atem? Atem...? Wake up, we're leaving Mou Hitori,"

Blinking tiredly, Atem slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and smiling lazily up at his lover

"Ah, hello partner..."

It still made Yugi smile when Atem called him that

He had started all the way back when they were First Years and got paired up for an herbology assignment, at the time everyone was making nicknames for eachother and Atem had started calling Yugi "partner", they ended up becoming so close that people started saying they were like two halves of the same person and Yugi had started to call Atem "Other Me", it was their thing now

"Hey sleepy head, someone must have slept well,"

"I ah... I _slept_ ," Atem chuckled, neatly excluding the fact that he had only slept for a few hours

Dinner had taken longer than expected, then he and Yugi, along with Joey and Kaiba, had ended up going out to play in the snow for a wile on something of a dare and ... _well_

By the time he got back, he and the newly minted couple of Joey and Kaiba had spent the next three hours working, but had only barely managed to finish before the wee hours of the morning

Atleast he'd slept a few hours...

"Glad to hear it, Joey is already downstairs, he let me in, are you ready to leave Mou Hitori?"

"Ofcourse I am," he smiled fondly, leaning closer to give his lover a soft kiss

"Just let me get dressed and get my bags, hm?"

"Sure thing, though I can get your bags for you and put them with mine?"

"Oh, that would be lovely! Thank you Partner,"

"Ofcourse," Yugi chuckled, kissing him one last time before rolling off of the bed and grabbing the bags that Atem had set in the corner, though just as he was turning around...

"Atem? What's that on your desk?"

......

The pendant was still on the desk

He'd let it dry over night and intended to wrap it in the morning....

Oh bloody hell

"Yugi, could you do me one more favor?"

"Sure... I suppose, what is it?"

"Go find Kaiba for me and ask him to bring me his ah... _chest of wonders_?"

He just prayed Kaiba had an extra memory charm on him...


End file.
